topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MAD SOULER/The Ten Commandments appearance (Still can't think of funny titles)
Introduction As the title implies, when the 10C first appeared, they caused a quake that could be felt 150 miles away Basics KPSVEgi.jpg|Nanogram 16787978_1695669937391920_822911778_n.png|Second page 16831261_1695668884058692_179382143_n.png|First page Seeing how this is merely a standard shallow earthquake, I'll go the same route that was paved by God Movement in his White beard Calc First page Distance is 150 miles from the narration statement. We divide that distance by 5.7. Delta T = 150/5.7 = 26.315789 seconds Second page We see that the ground started shaking and the Sins note that as well. We also see Hawk feeling the quakes as well so that's a good implication to the true magnitude of this quake. From the Mercalli scale explaination, we get that quakes of magnitudes IV and V in mercalli scale can be felt by a few people outside and by a lot of people outside respectively. A IV quake on the Mercalli scale equales to a magnitude of 4. A V quake on the Mercalli scale equales a magnitude of 5 on Richter scale. What's truly worth noting is that the quake felt so strong that it would be enough to be called "the end of the world" Nanogram Since the 10C appeared on the surface, the epicenter of the earthquake and the hypocenter are one and the same. We start by drawing a line from 0 km mark through the 2 magnitude and 2.5 magnitudes since we can't get any higher using the given graph. We can simply multiply the result by 10 until we reach 4, 4.5 and 5 magnitudes. Those will function as low, mid and high ends respectively. From 0 km mark to 2 richter magnitude = 20 mm amplitude From 0 km mark to 2.5 richter magnitude = 50 mm amplitude Multiplying both results From 0 km mark to 4 richter magnitude = 2000 mm amplitude From 0 km mark to 4.5 richter magnitude = 5000 mm amplitude From 0 km mark to 5 richter magnitude = 20000 mm amplitude The calculation The formula for magnitude: M = Log(A) +3LogT) - 2.92 Magnitude (Low end) = 7.35094 Magnitude (mid end) = 7.74888 Magnitude (high end) = 8.35094 The low end would be disgarded because the Sins and Hawk clearly felt the quake. So that leaves us with the mid and high ends. Using this caclulator we get: Total seisemic moment energy (Mid end) = 123.802 gigatons Radiated energy (Mid end) = 6.334 megatons Total seisemic moment energy (high end) = 990.417542 gigatons Radiated energy (high end) = 50.677 megatons Conclusion Since the radiated energy is so miniscule in comparison with the seisemic moment energy, It'd be best to ignore it and since this was due to the remaining nine commandments making their first appearance, the output would be divided by 9. Total seisemic moment energy (Mid end) = 123.802 gigatons One commandment's contribution = 13.755 gigatons (Island) Total seisemic moment energy (high end) = 990.417542 gigatons One commandment's contribution = 110.046 gigatons (Island+) Category:Blog posts Category:Nanatsu no Taizai